


This is (Not) How to Celebrate Halloween.

by LarkandLioness



Category: Shades of London Series - Maureen Johnson
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen, Horror, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness
Summary: Rory finds who she's looking for in the woods at night. But she may not live to tell the tale...





	This is (Not) How to Celebrate Halloween.

My only warning was chills up my spine before he stepped from behind a tree trunk: a spindly shadow in the moonlight wearing a yellow raincoat and a jagged grin.  
Fear nailed my feet to the ground. I raised both hands, hoping that I hadn't lost my power as he struck, and the smell of wet plastic and blood slammed into me.  
I fell, dimly aware of screaming as jolts of electricity fried us.  
Warm light held me in its grasp. It felt completely perfect. Nostalgic. It wouldn't be so bad to stay here, right? Just let go for awhile?


End file.
